1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, a method of fabricating the display panel, a method of driving the display panel, a method of correcting a defect in the display panel, and a display employing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystals making use of the optical rotation of a liquid crystal have presently been employed in available projection displays (liquid crystal projectors) and view finders.
The TN liquid crystal display panel employing the TN liquid crystal needs to employ a polarizing plate to modulate light.
Conventional units such as the aforementioned, however, have poor light utilization efficiency, because the polarizing plate absorbs approximately 70% of incident light. For this reason, the TN liquid crystal display panel has the problem that high brightness display cannot be realized.
The TN liquid crystal display panel also needs a rubbing process, because there is a need to orient liquid crystal molecules. The conventional rubbing process, however, will easily cause a manufacturing defect because it needs high technology. For this reason, there is a problem of panel cost being increased.